My Broadway Star Boyfriend
by Charleygyrl
Summary: CrissColfer. Hedwig. To include the skimpy black shorts and Hedwig's gold boots. Smut, eventually. What's not to love? Two shot. Rated M. Please R&R! CrissColfer not your thing, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lookie here. What's this? Hedwig? CrissColfer? YAS! I hope you enjoy. Only a two part fic. Read on. ;)

My Broadway Star Boyfriend

I do not own Hedwig, glee, Chris or Darren. I wish, pssssh. No beta, all mistakes my own.

Chapter 1

Chris jerked his head up from his current tedious game of Tetris to the noise of the large crowd of screaming fans across the street, waiting for Darren, _Hedwig,_ to appear outside from another successful and amazing show.

He smiled as he thought of his gorgeous and ambitious boyfriend making his way into the Broadway world. As he saw a dark mass of curls coming out of the stage door, he grinned and adjusted his black hoodie over his head to disguise himself from crazy fans. He glanced at his phone, noting the time. _About 30 more minutes, I'm guessing._

"I'll try to get to all of you, please be patient. I'll start my way over here, and I'll make my way around!" Darren shouted over the excited fans, waving their playbills and posters greedily in his face. He bounced his way over to an older woman and chatted happily with her as he signed her items.

Chris sighed in contentment. _I'm so proud of you, mister. You are amazing._ Chris waited patiently as his beautiful broadway star did his thing. While waiting, Chris sent a text to Alla, his publicist.

C: About 30 minutes

A minute later, his phone beeped from an incoming text.

A: Ok do not get caught Colfer. My ass is on the line here.

C: I know And thank you TONS

A: Be back at the hotel room at 11:30.

Chris smiled, grateful for what Alla is risking _just_ so he can see Darren for an hour.

C: You got it thanks again.

A: Just wear the hoodie Chris and do your ninja skills. I'll see you at 11:30.

Chris slipped his phone into his boyfriends' hoodie, and ran a hand tiredly down the front of his face. After deciding to get up and walk around to stretch out his legs, he crossed his arms and let out a yawn, proceeding to walk the sidewalk. _A diet coke would do me good right about now..._ he thought, discreetly slipping on his sunglasses, and seeked out to find a bottle of the delicious soda.

xxxC&Dxxx

Checking his phone, 9:49 pm, Chris smirked as he noticed the crowd starting to disapate, all happily making their way home, or wherever, autographed items in hand.

He sent Dare a text.

C: Are you done mister? I miss you already xoxo

He kept his head bowed as he saw a confused Darren Criss looking around, then peeking at his phone.

D: Where you you? Are you here, Colfer?! :D

C: I am... :*

D: Meet me in my dressing room in ten?

C: Ok let Bobby know xoxo

D: Oh trust me I know ;)

Chris's heart raced a mile a minute at the implication of the text. He cleared his throat, and looked around, waiting for the last fan to leave. He saw Darren heading inside the theater, once again, and licked his lips when he saw Bobby, Darren's bodyguard, give a brief nod of approval.

Making his way over quickly, he hoisted his backpack back up onto his shoulder. Bobby led Chris inside, heading towards Darren's dressing room.

Bobby said something low and quiet into his walkie talkie and stood outside the door.

Chris gulped, smiled, and softly said, "Thank you," to Bobby, and opened the door.

The sight of his adorable boyfriend, sitting down typing away furiously on his phone with his pink tongue stuck out in deep concentration, (and _jesus FUCK_ Chris has indeed sucked on that tongue numerous times, as he hovered above a desperate and grunting Darren Criss), and Chris's heart skipped a beat.

Or, you know, maybe two or three.

"D-Dare..." Chris breathed out, taking in his clothes.

Or lack thereof.

Because he only wore a _fucking kimono..._ His signature flower kimono he is supposed to wear _after_ every show...

Darren looked up, grinned, and set his phone down on Hedwig's _(his)_ vanity with a mirror, heading over to his boyfriend in one quick motion. He gazed into those familiar and loving baby blues and whispered, "Glad you could make it..."

"You were great..." Chris interrupted softly, biting his lower lip.

"I miss you..."

And their lips crashed desperately, as Darren grabbed Chris's arms, pinning them above the door. Chris moaned desperately as Darren took his boyfriend's bottom lip and sucked on it, letting out a possessive growl. Chris immediately opened his mouth, letting Darren take control. He threw his head back against the door, panting as Dare took advantage of the beautiful long and pale exposed flesh before him.

As Dare sucked a deep red hickey, and then gently nibbling on Chris's adam's apple, he grunted in frustration, "I've _missed you,_ Chris... _god..._ "

"You...y-you, _jesus christ SHIT,_ j-just s-saw me two days, _ah fuck Darren..._ ago...mmm..." Chris stuttered out, eyes closed and whimpering as Darren snapped his hips forward and, oh yeah, he definitely was raging hard.

Darren paused, stepping back and really took in Chris's debauched look. His beautiful chestnut locks were disarray, lips swollen and red from Darren's talented and hot mouth, and Chris fluttered his eyes open slowly.

"Hi." Chris started, smiling adoringly.

"Hi." Darren breathed out, his breath ghosting lightly over Chris's lips. "C'Mere." He wrapped his arms around Chris's slender waist, and nuzzled his face into the pale man's neck, smelling the scent of just _Chris._

Chris hummed quietly, and his hands played with Dare's sweaty dark curls. Chris backed away momentarily noticing that, oh _god,_ yes Darren still had a little bit of makeup on. _Sexy diva..._ Chris thought.

"Thank you." Darren smirked playfully.

"Huh?"

"You said," _kiss_ "I was," _kiss to his nose_ "a sexy," _kiss to Chris's forehead_ "diva." He repeated.

Chris giggled. "O-Oops. I guess I said that out loud." He sighed.

"Oh, don't _ever_ be sorry, Colfer. Flattery will get you everywhere." Darren said, and he walked back towards his chair.

Chris immediately missed his warmth and frowned.

Darren noticed. "Come sit with me. Tell me about your day, baby."

Chris did his signature eyeroll, but did ask Darren asked, nonetheless. "Let's see...waited for you...saw millions of teenagers screaming at my boyf-"

Darren scoffed.

Chris paused and gave the shorter man a look. "And _what_ was _that_ for, mister?" He folded his arms across his chest.

Darren pouted, acting as if he had no idea what Chris meant. He composed himself. _"Millions_ Chris? _Really?"_

This time Chris scoffed. "Might as well have been..." he murmured, now shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Darren asked playfully.

"Really?" Chris deadpanned.

"What?" Darren queried with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"A _Blaine quote?"_ Chris chuckled, shaking his head.

"You love it." Darren shrugged, then wrapped Chris in a tight embrace.

"I love you." Chris smiled as he looked at Darren.

"I love you, too." he replied with a lovestruck grin.

"Then prove it, Mr. Criss." Chris whispered huskily, backing up.

Darren smirked. "Ok, c'mere then, and I'll show you..." Darren started walking slowly forward, arms out.

"Nu uh, uh uh. I meant with those skimpy black shorts, fishnets...the gold heels...Mr. Criss, I want it _all..._ " Chris objected, pointing to Darren's hot body while licking his lips.

Darren swallowed. "O-Ok...g-give me ten minutes...?"

Review? ;)

-Marianne xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please don't judge. I am SO self-conscious when it comes to writing smut. Especially if it's CrissColfer. Enjoy! :3:3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU CJ, THIS IS FOR YOU, BAE.

No beta, all mistakes my own. This is now complete.

Warnings: Smutty smut smut.

Chapter 2

Darren took a nervous breath as he opened the door slightly ajar. Peeking through the crack, he saw his sexy boyfriend sitting comfortably on the sofa, quietly drumming his fingers in a steady rhythm on his tight denim jeans. He gulped and adjusted his short cutoff Hedwig shorts, before heading out, not knowing what's coming, but excited, nonetheless.

Chris was unpredictable.

Darren loves it.

He opened the door slowly, and cleared his throat.

Chris's head snapped up, and his eyes widened upon seeing his slightly flushed boyfriend with the skimpy tight-as-fuck black shorts, his chest, completely bare, nipples erect. Chris's eyes trailed to the gold boots on Darren's feet. He gulped, and sat up straighter, setting his phone on the table beside him. "Turn around. Now." He whispered.

Darren raised a dark triangular eybrow, but did as he was told. He turned around slowly, teasing Chris, and he even stuck out his round, supple ass. "Like what you see, Colfer?'' Dare teased seductively, looking over his shoulder.

"Fuck..." Chris breathed out, adjusting his crotch.

Darren paused momentarily and he turned around, confusion sweeping across his face. "Well, yeah babe, that's kinda the ide-"

Chris rushed forward, pinning the star to the wall, grabbing his boyfriends hands, and pinned them up over his head. "Shut up and _please_ let me fuck you..." Chris said desperately, his hot breath ghosting over Darren's mouth, now forming a surprised "o".

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Darren answered, grunting softly as Chris bucked his hips forward, rubbing his prominent erection against Dare's skin tight shorts.

Chris moaned and surged forward, pressing his lips firmly to his boyfriend's. Chris bit Dare's bottom lip, elicting a growl from the shorter man. Darren immediately opened his mouth for Chris, and beats of sweat started to trickle down his olive-skinned pecs. Darren threw his head back with a _thud!_ as Chris began to suck on the flesh of Darren's perspirating neck, tasting and savoring the salty drops of sweat...and just the smell of _Darren._ He loved it. As Chris rutted forward and began to lick, bite, nibble, _mark_ his horny, curly-haired boyfriend, Darren mewled in pleasure.

Chris paused, and looked into those familiar and loving hazel orbs, silently asking to take his shorts off.

Darren smiled, and gave a brief nod in answer. Darren swallowed as his eyes gazed down to Chris's now swollen pink lips, watching his boyfriend teasingly biting his bottom lip playfully.

Chris removed the shorts slowly, his cyan eyes never leaving Dare's dark blown pupils, filled with desire and love.

"F-Fuck me..." Darren pleaded.

Chris raised an eybrow. "Pushy, mister. Patience."

Darren scoffed and he felt his shorts drop to his boots, and he quietly stepped out of them. "Yeah, well, patience is _not_ my virtue right now, Colfer."

"Mmmmhmm..." Chris mumbled in response, stepping back to admire the view. He licked his lips at the sight of Dare's erect cock, and his heart raced. "God, gorgeous baby, gorgeous..."

"DO something, _please?"_ Darren begged again, and his eyes landed on Chris's pants, gave a nod, and Chris quickly unbuttoned his pants and removed his green boxer briefs. "C'mere..."

The taller man stepped forward, and his breath hitched as Darren discarded Chris's shirt, tossing it on the floor somewhere nearby. Chris smirked as Dare's eyes raked the slender porcelain and angelic naked body before him. "Turn around."

Darren obeyed, turning around, and once again, Chris pinned his boyfriend's arms above his head. "Stay. I'm going to get lube." Chris ordered, oh so closly to his ear.

Darren could only nod frantically.

Moments later, Chris came back, his long cock slicked up with generous amounts of lube, and he suddenly purred in Darren's ear. "Ready?"

"You w-want me to k-keep my boots on?" Darren stuttered, shivering at the contact, and grunted quietly as Chris nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yes."

Darren murmured in a weakened voice, "T-Take me..."

Chris bit his lip as he slowly pushed into Darren's puckered red hole, and both moaned as Chris bottomed out. "I love you, Dare."

"I love you, too, Chris. Please move." Darren said lowly.

Chris thrusted his hips forward, and Dare let out a loud moan. "Ssh, you have to be quiet..."

 _"God,_ you feel so goo- _oh fuck!"_ Darren cut off as Chris pounded into his ass.

"God, fuck, _look_ at you...you take me so well..." Chris murmured, placing his hands gracefully on Darren's hips. "So." _Thrust._ "Fucking." _Thrust._ "Hot." _Thrust._

"C-Chirs, I d-don't know how long this is g-going to last... _fuuuuuck_ right there, baby..." Darren panted, as his boyfriend changed the angle, obviously now hitting Dare's prostate.

"Where? Here?" Another deep thrust. Chris growled protectively and he picked up the rhythm. "Mine...mine, mine, mine..." He chanted as he fucked Dare's sweet ass.

"Y-Yes...all yours..." Darren whispered, and he leaned his head back onto Chris's shoulder.

Chris's hands found those beautiful thick dark unruly curls, and he gently tugged on them. "God, Darren, I _missed_ you..."

Darren whimpered, eyes shut in ecstasy, pure ecstasy. "Touch m-me..."

Chris reached around, finding his boyfriend's cock, already leaking with precome, and he started stroking it in time with Chris's frantic and erratic thrusts. "Fuck, you feel amazing..." Chris breathed out. He sucked on a specific spot on Darren's sweaty neck, just below the ear, and Darren whimpered. "That's it, say my name..."

"C-Chris...ah! Mmmm...h-harder..."

Chris fucked his boyfriend harder, and all that could be heard in his dressing room was the sound of skin slapping and Chris's growls mixed in with Darren's high breathy moans. "Cum for me, Dare. Cum with me..." Chris whispered huskily, as he stroked Darren's thick cock.

"Chris...oh... _oh!_ Yeeees, Chris, baby...ah, ah..." Darren panted out quietly as he came all over the wall, on Chris's hand, and some of it splattering on his boots. He moaned at the oversensitivity as Chris pounded once, twice, his hips stuttering as he came in his boyfriend's ass, growling in pleasure. "FUCK!"

Darren smiled, and Chris's breathing slowed down as he gathered his strength to clean them both up. Darren turned to see a wrecked and debauched Chris, and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's lithe waist, pulling him closer. "I missed you, Colfer. Thanks for coming to my show."

Chris grinned adorably, and gave him a chaste kiss. "Anything for my broadway star boyfriend..."

REVIEW? :3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY CJ!

-Marianne xoxo


End file.
